Amor Prohibido
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: El joven e inocente Gray nunca se espero que su hermano mayor Lyon tubiera esos sentimientos tan profundos e indocorosos hacia el.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo corría velozmente y el sonido del reloj antiguo que coronaba la sala rompía el tenso silencio de esta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron expectantes mientras el silencio se enrollaba cual soga alrededor del cuello del menor. La situación para este no pintaba nada bien.

El joven poseía unos rebeldes cabellos azabache que caían desordenadamente por su cara y unos atrayentes y hermosos ojos azules que te transportaban a los lugares mas escondidos del mar. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado, otorgándole un físico envidiable y una fila de chicas dispuestas a compartir su cama con el.

Una pena que el no quisiera ese tipo de compañía, si no una un tanto…masculina.

Su hermano por el contrario poseía un atractivo cabello blanco como la nieve y unos penetrantes ojos negros como un pozo sin fondo.

Este llevaba de novio con el sexy pelirosado que le atraía al menor unos 3 meses, por mucho que Gray intentara ocultar su atracción que era correspondida, su hermano mayor Lyon, ya se había percatado y pensaba aprovecharse de ello después de todo no eran hermanos de verdad.

Gray fue adoptado cuando era muy pequeño, debido a un accidente automovilístico que se cobro la vida de sus padres dejándolo solo en este mundo.

El peliblanco le tenia unas tremendas ganas a su hermano que todos estos años tubo que ocultar, pero ya no tenia porque hacerlo, su "pequeño hermanito" le acababa de dar la escusa perfecta para comenzar el juego que tanto ansiaba. Ante estos pensamientos embozo una sádica sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Gray, deseando huir de la estancia pero sin poder moverse del sitio donde se encontraba sentado.

Gray…-pronuncio con su sensual voz mirándole fijamente- Nuestros padres han salido de viaje y me han pedido que te cuidara, te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelvan…-se levanta haciendo que la camisa blanca se pegara a su cuerpo, y los pentalones negros caídos le daban un toque rebelde y sexy.

Soy mayorcito como para poder quedarme solo en casa, me largo de aquí-comento de malas el pelinegro que iba vestido igual que su hermano.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, y antes de que el menor llegara a la puerta este lo había cogido y aprisionándolo violentamente contra la pared agarrándole de las muñecas, para que no pudiera escapar de él, a pesar de las maldiciones que este soltara y los ineficaces movimientos que hacía intentando escapar.

Qué has dicho Gray?- murmura peligrosamente cerca de sus labios y con un brillo oscuro en la mirada.

Si tan solo Gray hubiera prestado atención a todas las señales de advertencia que gritaba su cuerpo, o el brillo oscuro presente en los ojos de Lyon. Sabría…que esta perdido, que no debería haberse opuesto a su hermano mayor…ahora este le deberá enseñar a no oponerse…a su "amo".

La sola situación ya excitada bastante a Lyon que no dudaba en pegar su excitación a él, frotándola levemente.

Por su parte Gray que recién caía en la situación se quedo de piedra, eso que sentía… no podía ser posible que su hermano se excitara con él!

Pero tan rápido como le vino la idea fue desechada en una nerviosa risa, que atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Lyon.

Qué se supone que es tan divertido mocoso?- sin soltar sus muñecas que paso a sujetar únicamente con una de sus manos, mirándole fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

Súbitamente Gray dejo de reír y con una calma que interiormente no sentía le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Acaso estas excitado onii-san? De un mocoso? Que pensara Natsu-san de ti?...-jugando con la paciencia del mayor sin saber cuan peligroso era lo que hacía.

Lyon bajo momentáneamente la cabeza pero no tardo en escuchar en la sala una risa sarcástica y tenebrosa que hizo estremecer a Gray. Cuando el mayor alzo la cabeza y miro con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria a su hermano menor este supo que estaba perdido, que por mucho que luchara perdería su virginidad ahí, contra la pared, sin su consentimiento y siendo su hermano Lyon el causante de tal suceso.

Su traicionero cuerpo se iba excitando ante tal acontecimiento,¡ Pero que jamás admitiría frente a el!

Ajeno a los pensamientos del menor, Lyon bajo una de sus manos hacía la camiseta de Gray colándola en esta y tocando su trabajado torso, con una apetecible y definida tableta. Pero todo acabo de golpe cuando Gray decidió pegarle una patada en su entrepierna, aprovechando que estaba distraído con su tacto.

¡Eso es lo único que te mereces pervertido!-le grita y sale corriendo intentando abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave…maldijo entre dientes su suerte.

N…no podrás h…huir de mi…-gimiendo e dolor comienza a levantarse con una mirada furiosa.

El pelinegro ante la peligrosa situación decidió encerrarse en el baño a pesar de replantearse el saltar por una ventana que rápidamente desecho por lo loco del plan, por ahora encerrado en el baño lo único que podía hacer era sacar su móvil para pedir ayuda a costa de su orgullo claro.

Gray-chan~…-toco la puerta suavemente Lyon con una falsa voz inocente que aun dejaba entrever su dolor- puede que a Natsu-kun le interese saber lo que sientes por el..¿no? -se apoya en la puerta del baño cruzándose de brazos esperando su reacción atentamente.

Dentro del baño todo pareció congelarse…¿había escuchado bien? ¿ se iba a chivar a Natsu?

A pesar de lo infantil de la situación muy a su pesar funcionaba y no tardo en quitar el pestillo de la puerta del baño

Tras unos segundos de agonía ante la expectación de lo que podía suceder la puerta fue abierta de sopetón pudiéndose apreciar a un chico bastante enfadado pero con una triunfadora sonrisa en su rostro, había conseguido salirse con la suya con ese pequeño e infantil gesto con el cual al fin tenia a Gray entre sus manos ,manejándole cual titiritero con sus títeres y al igual que el moldearía y trabajaría arduamente con su títere hasta que todo resultara como el imaginaba.

Gray con la mirada baja esperaba el primer movimiento de Lyon, del cual notaba su malvada y oscura mirada desnudándolo con los ojos, viéndose obligado a mirarle cuando este bruscamente se acerco alzándole la cabeza para que mirara sus penetrantes ojos con una engañosa voz que parecía inocente y tierna, la cual escondía todo los que estaba planeando para el pequeño uke.

Por ahora te dejaré marchar pero, no vayas muy lejos me ducharé y hablaremos largo y tendido…-con una malvada mueca que usualmente mantenía oculta para no echar abajo su fachada de ángel y mostrar el demonio que había en él, soltó al chico entre risas sabiendo que no se jugaría ya que no le interesaba que se chivará a Natsu sobre su secreto amor.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que maldecir su suerte Gray salió del baño cual vendaval, yendo a una de las habitaciones de la casa de su hermano la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación claro que todavía le faltaba llevar todas sus cosas. Bueno… No todas ya que no se iría a vivir permanentemente con él solo lo que durará el viaje de sus padres que esperaba que fuera corto ya que no sabía cuánto podría aguantar bajo la tutela de ese demonio que tenía por hermano y que lo único que deseaba era meterla en su casa , en su cama.

Por su parte Lyon sonreía ampliamente mientras su mano bajaba lentamente por su torso imaginando sé que era el menor el que le tocaba hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual cogió delicadamente pero a la vez con firmeza acariciándose de arriba abajo, pequeños gemidos de placer escapaban de tu dulce y carnosa boca imaginándose a su pequeño hermano Gray dándole esos pequeños y deliciosos placeres, más sabía que el menor no era tan fácil como aparentaba aunque… tampoco… Tan fuerte.

Esa máscara de fortaleza y frialdad y antes aunque tuviera que destrozar la, una sonrisa burlona se empezó a extender por el rostro de Lyon a la vez que la satisfacción iba creciendo un ápice en el , y por un instante se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora su hermano.

Grey por su parte se encontraba dónde vueltas como un león enjaulado a la que sería su habitación mirando una y otra vez la puerta a la espera de que su loco hermano le ha soltado de un momento a otro , aún recordaba el tenso momento vivido en la salita del cual no se olvidaría con facilidad, ya que su integridad física tanto como psicológica al igual que sus sentimientos se metían en un fino hilo el cual Lion en cualquier momento podía romper debido a sus indebidas palabras, claro que si no hubiera sido tan transparente respecto a sus sentimientos a Natsu este nunca lo hubiera adivinado y jamás podría haberle chantajeado pero dado que ese no es el caso no viene a cuento.

Decidió salir en este momento hacia la casa que compartía con sus padres dispuesto a ser el mismo la maleta si la presión de tener el peli plateado encima, aprovechando que él estaba en la ducha y que no se enteraría de su salida… Al menos hasta que saliera de la ducha.

Con esa idea en mente cogió sus llaves y una copia de las llaves de la casa de su hermano, y se encaminó hacia su propia casa sin saber o al menos sospechar que el desacato de la orden emitida por su hermano sería duramente pagado.

Todo era un misterio para él, aún no sabía como su hermano se podría haber fijado justamente en él, su hermano pequeño… Con el que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Por su parte el peli plateado comenzaba a salir de la ducha ya sabes ocupado de su pequeño problemita, aunque muy pronto tendría otro juguete con el que solucionarlo liándose únicamente en una pequeña toalla salió del baño en busca de su hermano pero la casa estaba tan feliz silenciosa… extrañado después de la confrontación con el menor, preocupado estudio su habitación suponiendo que estaría allí pero cuál fue su sorpresa y terror al no encontrarlo corriendo y gritando su nombre recorrió toda la casa y ni rastro de él había por lo que decidió llamarlo al móvil con muy mal humor mientras se vestía rápidamente.

Uno…dos…tres…hasta cuatro toques le dio en el móvil sin contar los innumerables mensajes que le mando sin que este contestara jamás , el miedo poco a poco se iba afianzando en el con mayor fuerza .

Gray por su parte tras un corto trayecto hacia su casa llego a esta, entrando rápidamente y dirigiéndose a su habitación, allí a regañadientes saco una maleta y empezó a llenarla con sus cosas hasta que empezó a sonar el móvil.

¿Quién será ahora? -tranquilo miro el móvil hasta que leyó de quien se trataba lanzando este contra la pared de la furia que le recorría-maldito bastardo como se atreve si quiera a llamarme. .espero que se este desesperando al no encontrarme. A pesar de que tenga que volver disfrutare de estos momentos a solas-suspirando con pesar continuo preparando su maleta para al terminar tumbarse en la cama a descansar un poco.

Por su parte Lyon ya vestido y con las llaves del coche en la mano se dirigió a este para seguidamente conducir imprudentemente hasta la casa de sus padres en la cual suponía que estaría gray…o mas le valía estar.

Maldito mocoso ya vera cuando le pille se va a enterar…-poco a poco el miedo fue sustituido por la furia lo que hizo que fuera más rápido con el coche, sin prestar atención a los transeúntes que le gritaban obscenidades al ser casi atropellados, unos minutos de conducción temeraria atentando contra la vida de todo el mundo pilotos, transeúntes, animales… Etc. llegó a su destino, la casa de sus padres.

Prácticamente precipitándose del coche, cogió las llaves que siempre había bajo una maceta y abrió la puerta debido a que él no llevaba las llaves encima. Entro en la casa pero no escucho ningún ruido por lo que rápidamente a la vez que silencioso y cauteloso se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la estampa de Gray tumbado y dormido en la cama. Después del susto que le metió, y es obedecer sus órdenes explícitas había llegado el momento de darle una lección cómo había retrasado mucho ese momento para disgusto de el, pero lo mejor había acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía.

Por su parte Gray comenzó a removerse entre sueños, como si tuviera una pesadilla haciendo que su camiseta empezará a levantarse un poco mostrando su tonificado cuerpo…un adonis de 16 años , de cabellos como la seda negra e infinitos ojos que te incitan a perderte en ellos.

Sonriendo al tenerlo en esta situación Lion se quitó el cinturón y lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a su lado, con cuidado cogió sus muñecas y las acerco al cabezal de la cama atándolas con su cinturón, para después buscar otro con la habitación de su hermano atándole ahora las piernas tras terminar de desnudarlo completamente.

El menor apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermano, pero en cuanto llegue a sentir unas suaves caricias que descendían de su torso hasta más abajo empezo a sentirse raro es una la parte de su pesadilla, ni de ninguno de sus sueños… Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

Su frágil sueño fue quebrado cuándo sintió cómo le besaba Lyon, al abrir los ojos e intentar moverse pero no poder alzo su mirada a las ataduras tirando de estas para mirar a los ojos a su hermanos el cual estaba atento a todo lo que hacia y a sus reacciones.

Por su parte Lyon al ver esa mirada asustadiza de su hermano le recordó cuando este era mas pequeño y debía dormir con el debido a las constantes pesadillas que le acechaban por las noches.

Te dije que no salieras Gray…me has obligado a hacerte entender…-baja una mano por su torso hasta llegar a su miembro ligeramente, recibiendo un gemido del chico como recompensa-a ser malo contigo..y enseñarte..quien manda aquí..-sonriendo burlón se quito la ropa ya que le estorbaba y se puso sobre el

N..no..p..para Lyon!-nervioso y aunque no lo quiera admitir excitado Gray se comenzó a remover con fuerza intentando escapar en ese momento era inútil, acaso debió de rendirse… Al placer que le daba Lyon… Caer en la tentación de este amor prohibido a pesar de amar a Natsu… Estaba a punto de adentrarse en el mundo del sexo nada más que con su hermano Lyon


	2. Chapter 2

Poco a poco la situación fue subiendo de intensidad, las cálidas llamas del deseo hacían mella en ambos calentándolos mas d lo que ya estaban.

Para gray todo esto era nuevo nunca había sentido algo así, a pesar de que siempre se lo imagino…con el novio de su hermano, Natsu.

L..Lyon. I..idiota..d. Déjame .-gimiendo bajito vuelve de sus pensamientos a notar como este comenzaba a frotar su propio miembro contra el suyo, la fricción hacia que de su garganta salieran diversos sonidos de placer mas adecuados para un animal encelo que de un humano.

Sabes Gray…me has dado la excusa perfecta para tenerte-sonríe burlón inclinándose hacia el y lamiendo su cuello para después morderlo con fuerza dejando su marca.

Ahh!-gime con fuerza tirando de sus ataduras con sus hermosos ojos cubiertos por un ligero velo de placer.

Para hacerte únicamente mío..-poco a poco va bajando por su cuello repartiendo besos y lamiendo a partes iguales, sonriendo burlón agarro con fuerza su miembro-solo mío durante. La eternidad, aunque nuestros cuerpos humanos perezcan. ..nuestras almas jamás se podrán separar Gray..-le mira a los ojos juntando su frente con la suya-ambos. Caeremos envueltos en las llamas de la pasión y el pecado.

Tras esas palabras todo sobro, las cartas estaba. Sobre la mesa…ya solo quedaba caer y quemarse en las llamas de la pasión..

Las caricias se iban sucediendo una tras otra, Lyon acariciaba su miembro contra el de Gray mientras que lamia suavemente sus pezones mordiendo uno y tirando suavemente de este mientras el otro era atendido por su mano.

En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de los chicos junto a diversos gemidos…el choque de esos poderosos cuerpos entre si. .

L. .Lyon..!-gimió algo mas fuerte al notar como el liquido preseminal comenzaba a humedecer su glande-suéltame!-por mucha fuerza que hiciera las ataduras jamás cedieron.

Nunca…nunca te dejare escapar de nuevo..-sube para besarle a la fuerza ya que este no correspondía-nuestros padres estarán fuera u a semana.. Así que tendrás tiempo para asimilarlo…después.

Sin darle tiempo para protestar Lyon volvió a besarle notando como poco a poco el menor comenzaba a ceder poniéndole levemente te momento que aprovecho para besarle con lengua mie tras se ponía entre las piernas de Gray subiendo lo suficiente sus caderas para que su miembro se paseara peligrosamente por su ano aun ni preparado para tal intromisión.

Gray se sobresalto debido a la sensación de tenerle en ese delicado lugar haciendo presión.

No Lyon..d..Dolerá..-te so y asustado se remueve

Tranquilo-le besa-te preparare adecuadamente…-baja una de sus manos a su culo comenzando a frotar con sus dedos su ano, metiendo uno lentamente y moviéndolo, frotando sus paredes con delicadeza.

Poco a poco gray se comenzó a relajar y gemir de placer excitándose una y otra vez mientras continuaba masturbándole con los dedos para cuando creyó que estaba preparado posicionar su miembro y penetrarle de golpe ganándose un gemido de dolor de su parte.

¡Lyon!-gime con fuerza de dolor removiéndose.

Tranquilo…-agarra su miembro acariciándolo mientras se movía rápidamente-a. Ahh gray..-gimiendo de placer.

Poco a poco Gray comenzó a relajarse y dejarse llevar hasta venirse gritando su nombre, su hermano muy satisfecho soltó sus brazos y piernas yendo a la ducha tras venirse en el.

Tras eso Gray se levantó y vistió yendo al salón.

Mientras tanto Lyon se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mostrando su escultural cuerpo, siendo recorrido por las gotas de agua.

Ya te vestiste….¿estas bien?-le mira algo frio

Desvío la mirada tratando de no mirarle, se ve que si lo hacía rápidamente perdería su falsa seriedad y se sonrojaría por lo antes sucedido.

Si..aunque en todo momento me imagine la cara de Natsu en vez de verte a ti…

El mayor sonrío de lado maliciosamente.

¿Si? Que bien por tu parte…así no tendré que cargar con un estorbo enamorado y podre seguir n Natsu como si nada, ojala pase rápidamente esta semana…para poder traerle a mi casa-se acerca a e pienso estrenar la cama con el claro que…-coge una correa cercana y le ata las manos- no pienso dejar que el te estrene, después de todo eres de usar y tirar…te usare una ve mas y ya esta..-muerde su cuello con fuerza dejando marca y sacando algo de sangre que lamio.

Grey se quedó paralizada mientras dejaba caer lagrimas.

Pedazo de idiota…no me imaginaba a Natsu…-hablaba intentando evitar romper a llorar aunque le quedaba poco-eres un estúpido Lyon tratar así a tu hermano…tsk…-levanta una pierna con fuerza dándole la entrepierna.

El mayor consigue sujetar en la pierna a tiempo sonriendo macabramente.

¿tú mi hermano? No me hagas reír, únicamente eres un objeto para satisfacer el placer, pero ni siquiera para eso vales-desgarra su ropa y comienza a apretar la pierna que tenia sujeta lastimándole, y levantándose del sofá tira de el por las ataduras haciendo que caiga violentamente al suelo-aprende donde esta tu lugar maldito perro…-pisa su pie lastimado- ahora te enseñare lo que es bueno…-se quita la toalla mostrando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y aprovechando los trozos de tela que quedó de la ropa de grey lo ato a las patas del sofá y la mesa dejándolo abierto para él, como un plato dispuesto a devorar-nadie te podrá utilizar como yo…-agarra tu cuello y comienza a apretar pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo-eres mío…-le besa violentamente haciendo que de sus labios salga sangre que pronto corrió por su barbilla y que él se encargó de limpiar con su lengua

Grey a pesar de hacerse el fuerte comenzó a sollozar tratando de apartar a Lyon. Realmente quería estar lejos de al como jamás pensó que él la besaría… Y menos de esta forma las palabras de Lion muy en el fondo le dolía más que lo que le estaba haciendo cómo miro con lágrimas su pie y luego a Lyon.

H..hermano…p..para…m..me lastimas..-temblando ligeramente.

Calla!-le da un tortazo pero sin lastimarle demasiado-aquí mando yo y se hagan las cosas como yo quiera!-agarrando su miembro- y si te quiero violar lo hare li has entendido?!-curioso le mira apretando la punta de su miembro.

Lyon….-entrecerrar los ojos dejando salir un gemido de dolor- Tsk…Natsu es más dulce sabía?-le mira con aire desafiante

El mayor sonrió burlón.

Un uke dándole a Natsu perdió su gusto por sus presas cuando se conformo contigo… Claro… Que buscaba lo más cercano a mí, después de todo aún le cuesta sentarse sin dolor y eso que somos pareja y ya debería de estar acostumbrado-burlón se levanta y le deja ahí atado y sin poder librarse, traería unos juguetes y le castigaría… No se olvidaría de este día… Con una sonrisa sádica.

Creo que cuando cayó bajo fue cuando dijo que tú te acercaras a él, pues es bien sabido que te encanta ser el pasivo y que todos te ven no querido Lion?-comento en voz alta un tanto molesto.

Lion molesto se encaminó hacia la cocina volviendo al poco rato con trozos de hielo el cual comenzó a pasar por el cálido cuerpo de Grey haciendo un maravilloso contraste entre frío y calor, el cual le saco gemidos de placer Lyon aprovecho para lamer unas traviesas gotas que caían de su torso hasta más mucho más abajo llegando a su miembro. Del me miembro. Delodían salir gemidos de placer mezclado con dolor como no todos los días tu hermano te asaltaba de tal forma, mientras se cree estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Lion no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a posicionarse de nuevo entre sus piernas comenzando a penetrarle lenta y suavemente.

Poco a poco ambos establecieron un ritmo constante coma pero el mayor no dejo de pasar el frío hielo sobre los cálidos pezones de su víctima el cual gustoso recibía sus atenciones, puede que al principio se opusiera pero ahora había caído en las garras de Lyon y por consecuente del placer.

Ya nada le separaría de su ahora.."amo" porque había caído..y no se podría a volver a levantar…ni a sentar en una temporada.


End file.
